Heartstrings
by AudioFFProductions
Summary: Edward's instrument of expression was not always the piano but, the violin until Alice got rid of it. As the years past, Edward's former instrument of self expression becomes an others. A new twist on "How Edward meets Bella" Vamp/Human: Somewhat AU.
1. Chapters one, two, and three

A/N:Please be kind and gentle with me. This is my first time (Writing that is).

{Sorry for grammar and spelling errors if any}

The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Story Summary: Edward's instrument of expression was not always the piano but, the violin until Alice got rid of it. As the years past, Edward's former instrument of self expression becomes an others.

A new twist on "How Edward meets Bella" Vamp/Human: Somewhat AU.

**Chapter One**

**Lost and Found**

**Edward's Point of View**

**(Alaska 1940)**

"I just about have enough of you. Now tell me right now, were did you put it? You freak of nature".

I demanded from the spiky haired abomination named Alice standing in front of me.

"I've already told you, Edward. I got rid of it. That violin of yours gives me a headache, so I had sweet Emmett over there to get rid of it for me". I turn to Emmett looking carefully in his thoughts to see if I could find were he put it, but all I could get from him was sick thoughts about his wife Rosalie.

I tried to calm myself before speaking. "Please Emmett…" I started. "Please, you know how much my violin means to me. It's one of the only things I have left from my days as a human and more important, it's the last thing I have of my father's".

I said mournfully thinking about my human father, Edward Sr. and how he used to play for my human mother, Elizabeth. The way he used to play, you would think time had stopped and nothing in the world could go wrong. To think now because of that fortune telling freak, I was losing one of my last ties to my humanity. What's next? Pawning off my mother's wedding ring?

Emmett inverted his gaze away from me when he spoke. "Sorry Edward, but I'm not telling you were it is. So stop looking in my head, unless you enjoy watching my wife performing spread eagles". He said in a perverse amusement. "You'll thank me for doing this". Alice said.

I eyed her furiously. Then she added. "I don't mean now… but some day you will". After hearing her say that my anger was now ten-folded and I was thinking of ways to kill that pixie from hell, but then I felt an unwanted wave of calm come over me and I knew it was Jasper; Alice's mate. How he could put up with her, I will never understand.

'I am really sorry Edward. But when Alice sets her mind on something, she is an unstoppable force'. Jasper thought to me. "Oh, get over it Edward". Said Rosalie in a boring tone. "If I have to do without my small pleasures because of Alice, then so can you". 'Without my small pleasures'?

That did it. I was so enraged at that moment that I didn't notice Carlisle putting a hand on my shoulder, walking up behind me with Esme beside him. "What is going on here?" Esme asked in a worried tone. Another unwanted wave of calm came at me from Jasper. "Nothing…" I started. "Nothing anyone here would care about". I rushed out the door past Carlisle and Esme. I had to get out of there. I needed to hunt or just rip something, anything a part at that moment.

**(Forks, Washington. 65 years later)**

As time past and looking back to that day. I never thought I would forgive Alice, but as the years went by, I understood that everything she did had its reasons. Even if it took over 25 years to understand it. 10 years after that event, out of spite for Rosalie's comment that day.

I took up playing the piano and the only one who seemed to be pleased at this was Esme. Carlisle tried to offer to buy me another violin, but it just wouldn't be the same. My father's violin was a one of a kind and it had it's own unique sound, even the Angels in heaven envy it's beautiful song.

As much as I enjoy playing the piano, I personally wished from time to time that Emmett or Alice would one day slip up and would carelessly think about the status or location on were it was hidden. To my surprise that it was actually Jasper who let it slip while he was hunting with me and Esme. To think I was just 5 miles away from my violin.

I came to learn that Emmett had a little bit of help with stealing my violin. One week before I notice that it was missing, Jasper had sent a surge of lust at Carlisle and Esme. This caused them to have a sudden urge to go on a third honeymoon.

With the parental figures gone, Alice had appointed herself in charge of everyone's hunting schedule. While I was stuck in Alice's and Rosalie's hunting group, Jasper and Emmett were carrying out Alice's orders. Where it was hidden at was also Jasper's idea.

He had Emmett put it in an old abandon shack in the woods of Forks, Washington, just one mile short of the Quileute's land. I almost made a mad dash to seize it from it's long waited hiding place, until I was disappointedly informed by Esme, who was also a part of the Forks Community Committee.

That the shack was demolished 4 years ago due to parents' fears of their children getting hurt if the small building became unstable. I felt just as worst I did that day, 65 years ago. Esme and Jasper left me there in my spot.

For the first time in a while, Jasper didn't try to alter my emotions. I took that 5 mile hike to the place where my violin was in a human pace to clear my head, when I heard it. The heavenly sound of my father's violin. I thought I was just hallucinating from my second moment of grief I was going through but, as I got closer to the clearing I saw the most unworldly being playing my father's violin.

**Chapter two**

**Angel or human ? **

**Edward's Point of View**

I was so captivated that I feared if I moved at that moment, that the Angel would disappear. I thought I had departed from this world and somehow ended up in heaven. The sounds and pitches were exactly the same as my father's violin.

There was no question that it was his. But how ? Did this Angel saved it from destruction? Or was my mother's words true about my father's violin ;" That violin was made by God himself and it's only equal would be that of one of his heavenly angels".

This beautiful creature had to be a angel because, there was no way that my mind could fabricate such a hallucination . She had long brown hair, that shown a bit of auburn lace into it when the sun peaked through the trees of the clearing. I couldn't see her eyes because, there were closed and hidden from me but, I was sure that they were beautiful as well.

Her skin was as pale as porcelain and she looked like she was breakable if she was to be touched. I had no intentions in interrupting her by my presents or my touch. I listen carefully to the piece of music she was playing, because I remember hearing it before in one of my times of boredom over the years.

When the pace of the tune changed I finally remember the musical piece. Giuseppe Tartini's 'Devil's Trill' Sonata in G Minor. The tale behind the Sonata was that the devil himself came in one of Tartini's dreams. The devil forced Tartini to take him on as his student and in return the devil would not condemn his soul to hell.

I wished that the situation with Carlisle and myself would of happen that way or something similar, to were I had a choice in the condemnation of my soul. There were times I wished that Carlisle would have just let me die of the spanish influenza or just killed me from bloodlust, but he didn't and now I was stuck in this life of blood. Even though we drink the blood of animals, there was a time that each of us in the Cullen Family ( Save Carlisle ) had given in to our instincts and bloodlust.

Carlisle being a man of strong religious views, had always tried to reassure me that Vampires were not soulless and that God loves us equally as he does his other creations. I could never share Carlisle's insight on life because I will always see myself as a blood thirsty monster.

My thoughts were starting to ring true when I took more notice to the Angel in front of me. She had a heartbeat that was picking up pace as well as the music she was playing. Her eyes were now open. They were a rich color brown and they were now reading the sheet music on a stand that I now notice in front of her. The tune she was playing was about to come to a close until one of the strings of the violin broke and had made a small cut on her neck.

The smell of her blood coming from the cut was intoxicating. I had to fight with the monster that now was thirsting for her blood. I watched as she was putting pressure on the cut with what looked like a red silk dust cloth. It shielded the smell of her blood enough that I could hold my breath and made a mad dash away from her and her intoxicating blood.

When I knew I was at lest 20 miles away from the clearing, I let out my breath I was holding. I tried to clear my head but, all I could see was the Ange… . No, the human girl and all I could think about was her blood. Her sweet intoxicating blood.

The blood thirsty monster in me, wished nothing more than to rush back to that clearing to greedily drink in the flavor of that girl's blood until there was nothing left but a beautiful corpse. The other part of me that wished for everything that Carlisle believed to be true about us , would make me sane enough to believe that I could suppress the monster within me.

I heard a sound coming behind me in the trees and was about to brush it off, thinking it was just the wind but the sound of giggles brought me out of my inner conflict. "Do I get my 'Thank You' from you now or after you change her." said Alice sitting on a tree branch above me.

**Chapter Three **

**Destiny's Song**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was in her room now. The girl that I had mistaken for an angel. I watched her sleep and I was fascinated by her . For some reasons unknown me, I could hear everything but her thoughts but she did however talked in her sleep. When I heard her voice, for the first time in my 87 years of this existence I felt it my dead heart was sparking to life.

Her scent was as equally heavenly as her apparent that I took notice to earlier that day. I had to continually fight with the blood lusting monster within me. My mind was racing a 100 miles a minute as I thought back to everything that Alice had said to me just a few hours ago.

***Flashback*-Earlier that Afternoon**

"Do I get my 'thank you' from you now or after you change her." Alice asked. I couldn't wrap the thought a round what Alice just said. Did she see in her visions that I would make the girl one of us? A monster?

"Have you lost your mind Alice?…" I started.

" Have you forgotten about the treaty between ourselves and the Quileutes? And the girl,? Why would I make her a blood thirsty monster like us" I asked. I knew no matter what I say, Alice would come up with a reason why. And that was just what she did as she leapt out the tree branch and land right in front of me .

"It's Bella's destiny to become a Vampire and fall in love with you". 'Bella?' "You already know her name?" I asked not knowing if I wanted to hear more. "Yes, her name is Bella Swan and I knew about her before Jasper and I came into the family". she said.

"You Knew? Your telling me you seen me change her to a vampire?" "Yes and No" she said. Now I was getting mad. I hated when I had so many questions and no real answers to put my mind at ease. "Which is it, Alice? Yes or No?"

"Well 2 out of 4 outcomes I had seen, you two fall in love and you make her one of us. The other 2 outcomes someone else finds her and changes her but you two eventually meet and fall in love". She said . "What do you mean we fall in love? I don't even know the girl, let alone have feels for her."

"But you will or should I you have. When you went to that meadow, her and your destiny have started to unfold." She said. "If you wouldn't had taken my father's violin, maybe my destiny wouldn't be lead down this path you so clearly have set." I said in a cryptic voice.

"You weren't listening to me were you?" She asked me in a serious tone . "I was listening. I heard you telling me that I am doing to eternally dame a innocent girl in the name of love". I said in a equally amount seriousness to match hers.

"I swear you truly are a fool sometimes!" She said annoyed. "You only hear what you want to hear. I told you that there were 4 outcomes, all in which you two end up together. Wither you change her or someone else, both of your destinies can't be denied."

I was about to argue with her, when she said. "Edward, Future's Song can be changed and the song will end differently but, Destiny's Song maybe played different ways but, will always end the same. All I wish is for you and our family to be happy. You may not see it now, but your Destiny's Song has began and believe me the song will be beautiful."

***End of Flashback***

As I continued to watch her sleep. All the words Alice said were now ring true. I was falling in love with Bella. The feelings in my dead heart was proof of this. I knew no matter what I would learn about her, I would love her.

My heart ached in fear that ever though Alice seen that she will love me in return, I just couldn't see how. I am an unholy beast, damned to a life of blood. How could anyone love that? I mean by nature humans knew to fear us even if they didn't understand why but, they knew nonetheless.

I started to notice the sun rising from out her window and knew that I would have to leave her. I didn't want to scare her if she saw me but, in truth I didn't want to meet the wrath of her father. Charlie Swan was Forks' Chief of Police and even though he may seem too engross in his work to take notice of his only daughter but, the fact still remain that she was his daughter and no father would be too thrilled to find a unknown boy in his 14 year old daughter's bedroom.

Before leaving her room, I run the back of my cold hand down her cheek. She felt so warm and her slightly parted lips were so inviting. I was about to brush my lips on the her, just to see if her lips were as soft as they looked but, she started to stir from her sleep and made a mad dash out her window before her eyes open.


	2. Chapters four, five, and six

_Please be kind and gentle to us. This is our first time (Writing that is)._

_{Sorry for grammar and spelling errors if any}_

_The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_Story Summary: Edward's instrument of expression was not always the piano but, the violin until Alice got rid of it. As the years past, Edward's former instrument of self expression becomes an others. A new twist on "How Edward meets Bella" Vamp/Human: Somewhat AU._

_**Heartstrings **_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Out of the Loop**_

_**Edward's Point of View**_

_I made a routine after that first night. I would watch her in the meadow playing the violin, which was her's now. I was amazed that she was able to play with such grace but when she walked it only took four steps or so before she would stumble and fall causing her to hurt herself. _

_But regardless of her clumsiness she was still beautiful to me. I took notice that her mother didn't live with her and her father when I watched her mannerisms at her home. I learned from Alice that Bella's parents were divorced and she was only here in Forks for the summer to be with her father. _

_I knew that my time with her would be limited because school would start in the next month or so. I would go to her room after her and her father were a sleep. I knew from her sleep talking that she must had caught a glimpse of me leaving her room that first morning. I had to be careful now._

_Not that it didn't make me a little happy she knew of me is some way ,but for right now no one knew about what I was doing. Alice was the only one from my family that knew about Bella and my routine. I didn't wish for everyone else to know just yet. I knew that Esme would be happy for me but I knew Carlisle all to well. _

_He would want to know everything and that would mean telling him about the mind block that Bella seems to have. I also knew if he couldn't solve the puzzle himself, he would contact one of his old friends. Most of them were from the Volturi: Our form of twisted vampire government . _

_The last time our family were involved with the Volturi was when Rosalie went on a vengeance spree in Rochester, New York. They were interested in my ability, Rosalie's Beauty (To lure prey), and Esme's ability to mothered any creature that crosses her path. If they were to become involved now, their would see we now have a psychic and empath in our coven. _

_Even Emmett's strength would spark their interest. For now Carlisle and Esme needed to be out of the loop. Jasper knew a little of what was going on because of Alice but knew well enough to not say any thing. Rosalie was too into herself to notice my behavior which was fine by me. _

_I wanted to be sure that Emmett would stay out of it because ever since Alice and Jasper joined our Family, he became a pain in my side about me being a virgin. I didn't know what would happen once the Quileutes learn of my involvement in Bella's life but I hoped that it would not end in bloodshed._

_After about two weeks of watching over Bella or "Stocking", Alice called it one night as a joke, I took notice that Bella was staying up later than normal. I knew she was doing it just to see if she could catch me coming in at night. I needed her to be out of the loop too because I didn't want for her to know about me just yet._

_I wanted to wait until she was little bit more older, not for her sake but for her father's. I know he loves his daughter and he saw her as his baby. The time he spent with her now was limited due to our destiny. I wanted him to have his time with his daughter because if she is to become a vampire like us, she will have to give up all ties to her human life and that means her family and friends. _

_After she finally went to sleep, I crept through her window and sat in the rocking-chair by the window. While I watched her slept took in the surrounding of her room. I notice that she loved to read books and not just any books, the classics. I saw a copy of Wuthering Heights on her nightstand which seemed to be worn out from repeatedly being read over and over._

_I wasn't a fan of Wuthering Heights but I did admire her liking in the other classics I saw on her bookshelf. When I looked out her window to see the sun beginning to rise through the rainy sky, I saw in the distance what looked like a large black wolf looking at me from between the trees. Before I could focus my thoughts on what I was seeing the wolf started to run towards the direction of my home._

_I leapt out of Bella's window after I took one final look at her sleeping form before following the trail of the wolf that was heading to my house. The scene that I was met with was Carlisle, an unknown boy with long black hair about the age of sixteen, and an older man in a wheelchair that I knew to be Billy Black: The grandson of Ephraim Black, the Chief of the Quileutes that formed the treaty with us so many years ago. My attention was broth to Carlisle clearing his throat._

"_Edward, Son, we need to talk." Carlisle said in a worried tone. _

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Quileutes**_

_**Edward's Point of View**_

_I followed behind Carlisle and our two guests into the house. "Billy, what an unexpected surprise. Welcome to our home." Esme greeted with a sweet smile._

_The last time our family had any involvement with the Quileutes , was when Ephraim Black: Their Tribe leader and the one who we made the peace treaty with, had died of old age. Carlisle and Esme thought it would be best to show our respects. We also wanted to inform the new tribe leader that we still wished for the treaty to continue and to let them be aware of Alice and Jasper joining our coven. _

_While the ceremony came to a close, a young boy came rushing in a panic because young Billy Black, Ephraim's grandson got his foot caught in a bear-trap deep into the boarders of our land. Esme's maternal side took over and she ran to where the young boy said Billy would be. After that, Billy always seemed to have a soft spot for Esme regardless to the fact that she was a "Cold One" or "Leech", as some Quileutes called us._

"_Thank you, Esme. I am afraid that this visit is not a social call. We have some things to discuss about your son, Edward." Billy said in a serious tone. _

"_Edward? What has Edward done?" Esme asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "That "Leech" has been hunting my little sister and it needs to stop or I'll show him what we Quileutes Wolves used to do to bloodsuckers before this stupid treaty" The young man with Billy stated from his spot behind Billy's wheelchair._

"_Sister?" I questioned out loud and to myself about Sam's statement. I didn't recall Bella having any siblings or her being related to the Quileutes. I looked in the thoughts that were going though Sam's head. _

_He'd wished to do things to me that were not very creative and was nothing but things that human imagination had made up in fictional folklore. "Bella is not related to us Quileutes by blood but we do see her as family." Sam said through gritted teeth._

"_Hold down you tempter, Sam. I don't wish for this to start out in bloodshed. I would like to hear his side of the situation before I made that call of judgment" Billy said to Sam in a commanding tone._

"_Billy, your earlier than I expected. I had hoped that this meeting would've waited until after Bella actually got to meet Edward." Alice said walking to the room. "Alice, what is going on here?" Carlisle asked._

"_Were to start? Well do you remember when I had Emmet hide Edward's violin?" Carlisle nodded. "Well that caused a change of events that has lead Edward to his soul mate." Alice explained. "Soulmate? To that Leech? I won't allow it!" Sam yelled. "Sam! Calm down now or I'll have you leave. I will not have you jeopardizing the treaty because of your lack of control." Billy said commanded to Sam. _

_As Sam went to the far corner of the room sulking Billy turned his attention to me. "I would like to hear your take on this. Is what Alice said is true that you found your soul mate in our Bella?" I let out the breath that I was unaware that I was holding before speaking. _

"_I don't know what to say to you. I mean, I only been watching Bella from a distance while she played the violin or been in her room watching her sleep for the past few weeks but, I feel if you were to tell me to that I couldn't be a part of her life, I would not have the will to live. I need her. I wish for her to be in my life forever. Please don't take her away from me." I said almost pleading for his blessing or some sign that he would at lease turn a blind eye. _

_Sam made his presents known to us once again. "Your intending on making her one of you? A soulless bloodsucker? Billy you know the terms of the treaty. If they kill or bite a human…" "Things can be changed if need be Sam. "Billy said cutting off Sam. "The treaty is not set in stone." _

"_Are you saying that your going to change the terms of the treaty, Billy?" Asked Esme. I was now looking into Billy's thoughts to see his answer. He was going through his own inner conflict on whether to follow the terms of the treaty or to throw caution in the wind._

"_Your not planning on changing her anytime soon I hope. You are going to give her time to think about what a life with you entitles?" He said, still thinking it over. "I am planning on her getting to know me before I inform her that I am an vampire." I said in full seriousness._

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Wolves and Cold Ones**_

_**Billy's Point of View**_

_It surprise me to no end when Sam informed me that one of the Cullens where hunting Bella Swan: My best friend, Charlie Swan's daughter and my god daughter. Sitting in front of the Cullen's home waiting for Sam to lure the guilty party to me and Carlisle Cullen; The coven leader of the 'Cold Ones' that only feed on the blood of animals. I informed Carlisle of my reason for coming to his home and personally, I just didn't want to believe that any of them would take on hunting humans._

_I wanted to give them the benefit of a doubt, thinking possible reasons for any of the Cullens to take an interest in Bella. Maybe Bella tripped and fell in the woods while they were hunting and Esme; like she was with me when I was young, wanted to be sure that Bella made it back home safe in one piece and had appointed herself as Bella's unknown motherly guardian angel or Maybe the violin that my son Jacob found in an old run-downed shack four years ago, had belonged to one of them and they were finding a way to reclaim it from her. _

_With all of the conclusions I came up with, nothing could prepare me for the true answer. Edward; Carlisle's first coven member or 'adopted child' was tailing behind Sam coming from Bella's home. When Carlisle told Edward that we all need to have an discussion, he looked like a child with his hand in the cookie jar and Sam's attitude was not helping the situation. I knew that Sam and some other members of the tribe saw Bella as family and his anger was not without reason, but with his unstability of his wolf form, I didn't wish for unnecessary bloodshed._

_When Alice appeared, telling us about the violin and of Bella being Edward's soul mate, we all were taken a back. I knew that it was possible for vampires to have a life mate, just like the wolves of our tribe, but for me to hear that my god daughter was somehow eternally soul bonded to a vampire I just couldn't wrap my mind around that. "Soulmate? To that Leech? I won't allow it!" Sam yelled his temper flaring and was ready to attack at any moment. "Sam! Calm down now or I'll have you leave. I will not have you jeopardizing the treaty because of your lack of control." I said as Sam went to the far corner of the room to sulk ._

_I turned attention to Edward. "I would like to hear your take on this. Is what Alice said is true that you found your soul mate in our Bella?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer. As he spoke he told me how he was watching over her and how he wanted to be part of her life, my heart went out to him a little until Sam made his presents known once again. "Your intending on making her one of you? A soulless bloodsucker? Billy you know the terms of the treaty. If they kill or bite a human…" _

"_Things can be changed if need be Sam. " I said cutting him off . It was that unnecessary bias judgment like Sam's and his grandfather before him, that was the cause of wars and misunderstandings through the years. I hated it and so did my grandfather, Ephraim._

_My grandfather always told that the treaty was not set in stone. The reason for the treaty was not out of hate and prejudge, but for hoped that one day the wolves and the cold ones could live in peace and learn from one another. I knew the moment when Esme saved me in the woods so many years ago that there was a bit of humanity in some of them and not all of them were blood thirsty monsters. I also knew that it was the blood line of the Blacks that held this treaty and only a Black could mend or end it. "The treaty is not set in stone." I said, echoing the words of my grandfather._

"_Are you saying that your going to change the terms of the treaty, Billy?" Esme asked with worry lest in her voice. As much that I wanted to say no and leave the treaty the way it is, I knew that I would be no better than Sam and others of our tribe that let fear and hate run their lives. "Your not planning on changing her anytime soon I hope. You are going to give her time to think about what a life with you entitles?" I asked, still thinking over my answer. _

"_I am planning on her getting to know me before I inform her that I am an vampire." Edward said to me seriously . " I will bend the terms of the treaty but only if you make me a promise." I stated ."Whatever it is Billy, I will do everything in my being to honor it." he said. "Love her." I said looking him in the eyes, knowing that there was no way he could break that promise. "I already do." he stated full-heartedly._


End file.
